Sonata de los Recuerdos
by Hielenna
Summary: ...Y cada nota traía una parte de retrato, otra de melancolía, y finalmente una de alegría. Porque eso eran los recuerdos: Sentimientos condensados en forma de prístinas gotas de cristal...
1. Mano Derecha

_Aclaración: Este NO es un fanfic de larga duración, sino una serie de relatos cortos ambientados en Ocarina of Time y Majora's Mask. Sus personajes son los de ambos juegos, si bien Link y Zelda son los principales en muchos de ellos_

_Disclaimer: Si TLoZ fuera mío, Sheik aparecería en todos los juegos :D_

_-----------------------------------_

_  
_Su espada corta penetró rápidamente el corazón de la criatura oscura que tenía delante suyo, y la sangre brotó en un largo chorro que cayó en las inmaculadas sábanas blancas. Los ojos carmíneos se abrieron de par en par por unos segundos antes de morir, pues había sido compasiva y la herida le mató en pocos segundos, casi sin dolor. Giró y bloqueó la espada de un Stalfos con tal maestría que el ser la quedó mirando por algunos instantes; no fueron suficientes para perdonarle la existencia y su intento por capturar a una inocente. Esta vez sin piedad, pateó su escudo para desequilibrarlo y lo lanzó a la chimenea prendida donde su escaso ropaje se incendió antes de que la mujer desconectara su calavera del resto de su esqueleto con una certera estocada.

-¡Zelda!-Miró hacia atrás en su desesperación y vio a la niña acurrucada en la cama, mirando la sangre que manchaba sus pies, sangre que no era propia sino de un ser que había vivido escasos segundos antes. Sus ojos celestes, normalmente cálidos y serenos, eran ahora dos pozos donde el terror y la sorpresa se estaban haciendo cada vez más presentes. Impa no se molestó en llamarla por su título formal, ya no estaban en condiciones de eso: Hyrule estaba cayendo esa misma noche.- Zelda, reacciona… ¡Por las diosas, niña, despierta! –Cerró la puerta y arrastró un librero para bloquearla y aún Zelda no parecía volver al mundo de los vivos. El cabello claro tapaba parte de sus facciones, dándoles sombra y haciéndolas parecer más las de una niña perdida. La Sheikah optó por dar unos pasos hasta ella y remecerla fuertemente: Entonces la princesa lanzó un fuerte grito y se tapó los oídos, el rostro oculto en las rodillas.

-¡Es un sueño, es un sueño, es un sueño! ¡Tengo que despertar, es de mañana y esto nunca pasó!-Su voz se quebró.- ¡No quiero oír! ¡No quiero saber nada de sus estúpidas palabras!-Impa se quedó estática por unos instantes, incapaz de ignorar sus profundos sentimientos por Zelda y el dolor que le producía el verla en ese estado. ¿Acaso tan terribles eran sus pesadillas, que eran similares a la realidad? Dejó la espada en una silla y la abrazó con fuerza pues comprendió que ya sabía… El Rey había muerto pocos minutos atrás sin que ella pudiera hacer nada y esa pequeña niña, hermosa y frágil, ya conocía el destino de un antiguo héroe.

-Shh… Zelda, no puedo darte consuelo ahora, pero sí algo de esperanza… Recuerda todos tus sueños, no solo el que pronosticaba esto.- La niña murmuró que no quería, que dejaran de hablarle, e Impa comprendió que en realidad oía las voces de las diosas en esos instantes de terrible dolor.- Zelda, mi niña, por favor vuelve. Necesito que estés aquí para ayudarte y así salvar Hyrule. Por favor… Zelda… -No había reacción y su propia voz se quebrantó al notar los ojos de la niña más extraviados que antes, mas sumidos en un mundo oscuro al que no pertenecía.

Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Su padre, un reconocido guerrero que había servido al Rey, le había enseñado una melodía tan antigua que una gran parte de sus notas se habían perdido en el tiempo; gracias a las diosas, lo que existía de ella era aún útil para calmar los espíritus agobiados. Pertenecía al Templo del Espíritu, que los Sheikah resguardaban desde tiempos inmemoriales. La tarareó y luego canturreó la canción de cuna de la Familia Real; así lo hizo durante unos minutos y la niña regresó lentamente, a veces perdiéndose y a veces volviendo, al mundo terrenal.

-Impa… Él viene. Viene a buscarme… -La Sheikah dobló la sábana para que Zelda no viera la sangre de nuevo y la vistió con presura pero sin olvidar ningún detalle, incluso el gorro que escondía sus cabellos rubios, algo característico en la Familia Real. Apenas terminó, Zelda se metió bajo la cama y sacó una caja de piedra.- La robé antes de que él lo hiciera, solo por si acaso… -Al abrir la caja, Impa vio por primera vez el objeto más preciado por la Casa Hylian, el símbolo de una nueva esperanza para su país. Azul como el cielo de verano, podía percibir su poder y las vibraciones del aire a su alrededor producto de la Ocarina del Tiempo.

-Princesa Zelda, juré resguardar tu vida y no fallaré ahora. Pero debes confiar en mí y en mis decisiones sin cuestionar ninguna… ¿Entendido?-La niña asintió mientras apretaba la Ocarina del Tiempo contra su pecho. Impa notó que sus ojos aún estaban repletos de lágrimas pero la pequeña se esforzaba por no derramarlas en un intento desesperado de mantener la cordura. Sin demorar más, sacó una delgada cuerda de su cintura y un gancho que ató a esta. La lanzó al exterior, específicamente a una torre que había preparado desde el nacimiento de Zelda, y se enganchó con facilidad a ella.-Afírmate de mis hombros y cintura, deberás ser fuerte ahora. Cuando te pida bajar o esconderte, lo harás.-La niña asintió e Impa le ayudó a subir a su espalda.

Sacó un aro de acero que pasó por la cuerda antes de atar esta al dosel de la cama y, cuando lo usó para deslizarse rumbo a la torre, pudo oír el grito de salvaje ira que provino desde el castillo. Escuchó cómo la puerta de la habitación de Zelda se partía en miles de trozos cuando Ganondorf la traspasó en un arranque de poder mágico. La niña lanzó un grito que resonó en el aire por unos instantes y la Sheikah percibió que sus manos se soltaron… Alcanzó a afirmarla y cayeron en un montón de paja, Impa arrodillada y Zelda sostenida por la fiel mano de su compañera: La ira de Ganondorf la había alcanzado de formas que la Sheikah no entendía, y se veía alterada; pero no podía perder el escaso tiempo en preguntar qué era lo que sucedía. Niagash, su potro blanco, se acercó solícito en cuanto las vio correr hacia él. Montó a Zelda primero y luego se subió ella, la espalda de la niña pegada a su vientre para protegerla y evitar que cayera.

Apenas salieron de la torre, Niagash rompiendo la puerta también preparada para una escapatoria rápida, escuchó el galope rápido de otro caballo. Miró hacia atrás y se sintió palidecer: Un caballo negro y de horribles ojos escarlata les pisaba los talones, en él el Rey de las Gerudo montaba con una sonrisa demencial. Disfrutaba darles caza como si fueran animalillos asustados, eso Impa lo veía. Juró que un día lucharía contra él para derrotarlo, y que Zelda nunca caería en sus manos oscuras y sucias con la sangre de tantos inocentes.

-¡IMPA!-Zelda gritó y la mujer, gracias a eso, alcanzó a evadir a un transeúnte curioso. Lamentablemente no corrió la misma suerte con el caballo de Ganondorf y fue empujado por el caballo… Sin embargo, eso les dio apenas unos segundos de ventaja que la Sheikah aprovechó para lanzar unas nueces Deku que cegaron al caballo… Permitiéndoles unos segundos más. Sabía que todo se trataba de tiempo y que, mientras más ganaran, más podrían alejarse de Ganondorf.

-¡Zelda, sujétate bien y lleva al caballo!-La princesa asintió e Impa soltó las riendas para lanzar su espada a una de las gruesas cuerdas que sostenían el puente del castillo. Las diosas la ayudaban en esos momentos, porque eso bastó para cortarla y que la otra no resistiera y el puente cayera pesadamente. Tomó el control de nuevo y Zelda dio un respingo que le llamó la atención.

Cruzaban el puente, no quedaba mucho hacia la libertad. Sin embargo, Zelda se volteó rápidamente y lanzó algo… ¡¿La Ocarina del Tiempo?! ¿Acaso quería condenar a Hyrule a su destrucción, ella que tanto había luchado por defender ese objeto sagrado?

Entonces lo vio. Un pequeño niño de ropas verdes que se movió a un lado para que Niagash no lo aplastara, un hada que lo siguió y la Ocarina que cayó al agua. Zelda no estaba entregando su libertad, sino confiándola a otro ser, un pequeño niño. La princesa debía tener sus razones, pero Impa sintió cómo su interior se removía en un oscuro presentimiento de no sabía qué. Niagash relinchó y su galope se hizo mucho más rápido luego de eso, como si entendiera que debían escapar a la mayor velocidad posible… Ganondorf dejó de seguirlas por unos minutos en los que Zelda miraba hacia atrás constantemente, no sabía si por intentar ver a Link o temiendo que el Gerudo apareciera repentinamente.

-¡Impa, mira!-La Sheikah giró la cabeza y, cuando esperaba ver a Ganon galopando muy cerca, vio una figura en el aire… Se movía a su misma velocidad…

-¡KAEPORA, llévatela!-El ave soltó un fuerte "_¡Hoot!_" y giró el cuerpo para quedar encima de ambas, Zelda sin poder creer que el enorme búho le ofreciera sus patas mientras la miraba con sus grandes orbes celeste-verdosas.-Zelda, vete con él, yo distraeré a Ganondorf.

-Impa, ¡no te dejaré sola! No te irás tú también…

-Zelda, ahora eres un estorbo.-Esas duras palabras le hicieron ver a la princesa su actual condición y asintió, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a las patas del ave y sintió un fuerte tirón que la elevó por los aires a más altura de la que quería aceptar. Quiso gritar, pero su instinto le dijo que era mejor no hacerlo y gimió brevemente. Kaepora emitió un sonido largo, como si intentara decirle algo que ella no podía entender, y giró la cabeza al oeste. Allí vio una mancha negra que se movía en la misma dirección que su guardiana.

"_Diosas, por favor cuiden a Impa…_"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y retuvo las lágrimas que querían salir de ellos. Las garras de Kaepora asieron sus muñecas como si quisiera consolarla y siguió volando rápidamente al sur.

Lo más lejos posible del castillo donde un hombre viejo yacía, cadáver entre muchos, con la corona Hylian en un lago de sangre.


	2. Vida

Las vidas traen un conocimiento que se acumula a lo largo de siglos de existencia. Cada una lleva en sí la semilla de la sabiduría, el coraje y el poder. Podías ser enormemente sabio en una vida, un guerrero en la otra y un tirano en la siguiente. Y, si bien las decisiones influían enormemente en el destino, había factores que no podrían ser cambiados jamás.

"_Yo sé de eso_" pensó Kaepora, limpiando las plumas de su ala diestra con el pico al que se había acostumbrado luego de muchos años. "_Ahora puedo ser un animal, pero en mi tiempo fui un sabio que ya nadie recuerda_."

Llevaba tiempo ya mirando cómo el chiquillo se debatía entre las rocas de la Montaña de la Muerte, intentando subir a la cúspide, intentando salvar algo que ni siquiera entendía bien. Siempre rubio, siempre de ojos sorprendentemente azules, siempre _él_: Serio, con el aspecto y el pensamiento de un líder, con la Espada Maestra colgada a su espalda. Sabía que el paso de los años le conferiría un aspecto temerario y noble, digno de un rey; pero… ¿Cómo no saberlo? Kaepora Gaebora lo había visto en sus muchas vidas bajo distintos disfraces. Había sido un viejo que vivía en algo similar al desierto, o un animal, o un pariente, o un ser ultraterrenal… En fin, lo conocía tan bien que se asustaba de solo pensarlo.

Le tenía mucho aprecio, ¿cómo no? ¡Hasta había sido su tío! Diosas, cuánto le costó esconder su pasado y su futuro, ir a un castillo para sacrificarse y que Link pudiera cumplir su destino impulsado primero por el horrible deseo de venganza, luego por un noble sentido de justicia. Era su deber unirlo a Zelda, la princesa elegida, para que su historia comenzara a escribirse.

Era doloroso verlo así, desde lejos y sin poder intervenir. Nada más que unos consejos y unos gestos cariñosos se le permitían a aquel que lo quería y se sacrificaría cuantas veces fuera necesario. Cuantas vidas debiera arriesgar por el Héroe del Tiempo. Y también por Zelda, a quien había visto de cerca…

Los dos siempre sufrirían ese terrible sino, la maldición de los Elegidos. Estaban unidos por lazos estrechos, pero nunca podrían vivir juntos como lo que eran: Seres escogidos por las mismas diosas para cumplir sus designios. Si ganaban esta guerra, una vez más, uno de ellos debería sacrificar su destino para ofrecerse al otro. Zelda era sabia y conocía el desenlace de su propia historia. Pero… ¿Y Link? ¿Si algún día se enteraba de su pasado, podría verlo todo con la misma pureza?

"_Eso le queda al Hylian para saberlo, y al Búho para preguntárselo_."

Movió la cabeza en un tic que siempre le ocurría cuando Link estaba cerca. Eran las ganas de decirle todo, de contarle de sus múltiples vidas pasadas, de sus historias en las que siempre ganaba la batalla contra la Sombra. Pero también sabía que el decirle eso incluiría la parte horrible: El no poder estar nunca con la persona amada. Porque Link se había enamorado de Zelda… Otra vez. Aún no lo sabía, era apenas un niño de ropa verde (Diosas, cómo amaba ese color el chico…) que había hablado con Zelda un par de veces. Link no sabía de títulos nobiliarios o de diferencias de trato hacia la realeza, y por eso Zelda siempre se enamoraba de él. Porque no veía una princesa o una niña bonita, sino a su amiga Zelda. Y ella no veía en el solo al Héroe del Tiempo o a un niño Kokiri, sino a su amigo Link.

Y pensar que el principal gestor de tanta desgracia sentimental era él le traía un amargo sabor en las papilas gustativas. Pero tenía que hacerlo… Por eso había sacrificado su vida como Hylian para retener todos los recuerdos que ni Link ni Zelda poseían. Por esa razón, su destino, siempre se mantendría lejos y guiaría a los dos Elegidos como marionetas durante su niñez. Maldita sea, siempre tendría que hacerlo. Ganon ganaría por ahora y él moriría a los pocos años, eso estaba escrito con el brillo de la Trifuerza.

-_Hoot_, _hoot_. ¡Vaya, volvemos a encontrarnos, Link! Eres muy valiente al venir hasta aquí… -El niño lo miró sorprendido, y nuevamente tuvo que tragarse toda la verdad. Su rostro se contorsionó hasta que quedó con la cara más amable, aquella de pequeños ojitos café, y Link rió apenas un poco, como si no creyera lo que veía.

"_Bien, al menos lo hice reír. Supongo que, cuando Zelda se quede sola, tendré que hacerla reír también…_"


	3. Amistad

_Disclaimer: Si Link fuera de mi propiedad, crearía un juego donde use pantalones y camisa */*_

_Nota: Hay un error en el primer capítulo, mencioné el Templo del Espíritu como uno que custodiaban los Sheikah. Como, sinceramente, me da MUCHA flojera subir un documento nuevo para cambiarlo (Inche sistema de T.T), simplemente aclaro que es de las Gerudo (:_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-¡Navi, ya es hora de que dejes de jugar!-La pequeña hada cambió sus facciones dulces por unas mandonas y serias y miró a su compañero con el reproche impreso en su rostro.-No me mires así, teníamos que comer…

-¡Claro, tú te diviertes pescando y yo me tengo que quedar encerrada! ¡Lindo futuro el que me tienes preparado!-Link sonrió, medio culpable y medio divertido ante la reacción del hada, y bajó su gorro para que la pequeña luz no pudiera asomarse de nuevo.-¡Cualquier día de estos me encierras en una botella con hoyitos para que respire!

-Por mí no le haría hoyitos… -Murmuró bajito, pero Navi tenía un excelente oído y le tironeó el cabello mientras tintineaba fuertemente en su cabeza.-¡Ya, ya! ¡El encargado me miraría muy raro si tengo una luz MOLESTOSA cerca de la cara. ¡Auch! ¡NAVI, DEJA DE HACER ESO!

-Primero dormilón, luego flojo y ahora esto. ¡Quién diría que el pequeño niño no-Kokiri tendría un carácter tan horrible!-La falta de respuesta de Link le cayó como un mazo: Había olvidado lo sensible que era el niño respecto a sus orígenes desconocidos.-Yo… Lo siento.

-Da igual.- El pequeño tiró de nuevo el sedal para intentar atrapar al pez más grande con algunos movimientos. Desafortunadamente, parecía que el pez tenía también el cerebro grande y ni siquiera miró la carnada. Pescar lo distraía de sus pensamientos y de Navi, que ahora estaba sospechosamente quieta bajo su sombrero.

-No da igual… Link, en serio lo siento. Te prometo que un día descubriremos todo, ¿sí?

-No me interesa, Navi… Con seguridad, mis padres eran un par de locos que me dejaron botado en el bosque.-Rió en un gesto que la Hada notó como forzado, algo que un verdadero niño jamás podría hacer… Pero él era el Héroe del Tiempo y este uno de sus muchos viajes entre los dos Hyrule. Si no se le hubiera ocurrido decir sus dudas…

_-Oye Link, ¿por qué pudimos salir del bosque?-El niño miró a Navi como si se hubiera preguntado eso muchas veces antes._

_-No sé, Navi. Quizás es porque el Gran Árbol Deku me dio su permiso…_

_-Yo no creo eso. ¿Sabes qué pienso? Que, en este viaje, estás conociendo tu _verdadero_ hogar.-Link se tensó, lo notó en el hombro donde iba sentada, y su cabello rubio cubrió los ojos de intenso azul, como el cielo.- Ay… ¿Nunca lo habías pensado? Tu cabello, tus ojos, tus facciones… No son como las de los Kokiri… Dime que nunca lo habías pensado._

_-Nunca _quise_ pensarlo._

-Si fuera tu madre, nunca te hubiera dejado solo. Nunca te dejaré solo.-Tintineó varias veces y salió de su sombrero, se le pegó a la nariz y la abrazó como si fuera una persona completa.-¡Nunca, Link! –Su luz cambió a un pálido rosa, su forma de sonrojarse. El niño sonrió con la tristeza grabada en sus proporcionadas facciones.

-Yo tampoco te dejaré sola, Navi. Y si huyes, salgo a buscarte.-Ella sonrió cuando el niño acarició sus alas con un dedo.

-¿Lo prometes?- Él sonrió, una expresión adulta en su rostro infantil, la seguridad de sus ojos azules como algo abismante.

-Lo juro.


	4. Sacerdocio

_Disclaimer: Si la historia fuera mía, haría un juego en el que debas manejar a Zelda y Link. Y estarían juntos durante todo el juego u//u_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El primer día del primer mes de las Diosas Doradas.

_¡Por las Diosas, cómo odiaba ese día!_

Pero el ser príncipe de Hyrule le daba ciertas obligaciones, y una de ellas era el asistir al Ritual de Iniciación. En él las jóvenes sacerdotisas, elegidas por un antiguo Sabio, eran ungidas e iniciaban su vida como servidoras de Nayru, Farore y Din; así el ciclo sin fin de muerte y renovación comenzaba de nuevo, y Hyrule era bendito con buenas cosechas y aguas frescas.

Así que arregló el cuello de su chaqueta de terciopelo, las mangas de la camisa que sobresalían bajo el verde y uno de sus tantos mechones rebeldes. Su padre insistía en que debía cortarse el cabello de una vez por todas, pero allá él… Se sentía cómodo como estaba. Al salir por la puerta de su habitación, el cálido sol que nunca fallaba en esa fecha iluminaba los pasillos de piedra oscura.

Pain, su guardaespaldas de ojos carmesí, lo esperaba unos metros más allá. Diosas, si el hombre fuera más aprehensivo, dormiría con él. Era el único en todo Hyrule que no realizaba una profunda reverencia al verle, pues era también su maestro de armas y ello le daba señorío sobre el príncipe, por extraño que sonase.

-Maese Link, un agrado ver que al fin despertaste.- El tono profundo del Sheikah fue claramente irónico, y el rubio prefirió ignorarle para llegar a las puertas principales del castillo.

El recorrido hasta el Templo del Tiempo, que siempre se hacía a pie en conmemoración a los primeros Hylian y su viaje hasta encontrar las tierras benditas por las Diosas, fue tranquilo. Malon, su amiga de la infancia, le saludó desde lejos y Link profirió una silenciosa maldición por tener que estar tan lejos de sus amigos: Mia, Rak y Dunran estaban parados en el techo de una casa y desde allí movían las manos para saludarle. Escuchó a Pain mascullando algo sobre "fallas en la seguridad" cuando les saludó de vuelta, y bajó la mano con rapidez… Lo que menos necesitaba era un Sheikah pateándole el _real trasero_. Cuando al fin pisó el Templo, sintió el alivio que solo ese lugar podía proveerle con el cántico de voces escondidas y el aire perfumado por el incienso.

Kaen, el Sacerdote Mayor y líder de todas las sacerdotisas, estaba parado frente al altar de las Tres Piedras y cantaba la melodía de aquel sagrado lugar. A su alrededor, las novicias estaban paradas con vestiduras blancas y un velo también albo tapándoles el rostro: Ningún Hylian podía verlas hasta que fueran nombradas oficialmente, pues sus ojos estaban reservados para las Diosas. Las Siete Doncellas tenían dones mágicos notables, pero había escuchado de una que era muy prometedora y con la que su padre, sentado tras Kaen, había hablado directamente.

Decían que podía ver el futuro en sueños y con ello dar un consejo cuyo valor era incalculable. Por ello sería la última investida, pues también se decía que la misma Nayru la había elegido como su voz en Hyrule. Había sido ella quien avisó del ataque del traidor Ganondorf y con aquella voz se levantó la protección necesaria.

En fin, Hyrule había ganado la guerra y Ganondorf había sido ejecutado, pese a que la misma joven se había negado a presenciarlo. A Link le parecía una persona demasiado bondadosa, de esas que esperan pasar por la vida sin lastimar a nadie aunque sea imposible, y esa misma actitud le hacía desconfiado.

La primera sacerdotisa pasó al altar, y fue ungida con el Valor. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos verdes, bonita pero de apariencia feroz: Sus ojos brillaban con esa mirada que ha recorrido demasiados lugares, demasiadas situaciones dolorosas y por ello se ha endurecido hasta ser marmolínea. Las otras cinco fueron distintas, mas las Diosas siempre se mostraban en ellas: Cabello rojo, ojos verdes, mirada penetrante, cualquiera que fuera la característica, allí estaba.

Sin embargo, ninguna era de Nayru. Parecía ser que la última era realmente especial para la Diosa, pues siempre había más de una sacerdotisa de cada Trifuerza, y en este caso eran tres de Farore y tres de Din.

-Zelda, hija de Liam y Viera, acércate al Altar. ¡Nayru, Diosa de la Sabiduría, te convoca!-La joven caminó unos cortos pasos hasta estar frente a Kaen, y Link pudo verla. La envidia de las demás, pues eran sacerdotisas pero humanas, hacia la delgada joven. Vislumbraba sus brazos pálidos, cuyo color era realzado por la ligera vestidura alba, temblando levemente. Sintió tristeza por ella, nacida con sueños que la destinaban a ser algo que quizás no deseaba, y trató de imaginar cómo sería el tener pesadillas referentes al destino de Hyrule.

Mas se olvidó de todo cuando Kaen dejó caer el velo que tapaba su rostro.

Jamás había visto un rostro como aquel.

Ojos celestes, de un irreal y brillante tono, estaban ocultos bajo pestañas oscuras y curvas. Las cejas claras formaban un perfecto arco que se estremecía cada pocos instantes, y la nariz perfilada y perfectamente curva guiaba su vista hacia los labios rosa, cuyo superior tenía la clara forma de un corazón. El cabello, increíblemente rubio, caía en ondas por sus hombros hasta la mitad de una espalda suavemente arqueada, con dos mechones realzándose al lado de las orejas delicadas, adornadas por unos pequeños aros también celestes…

Jamás había visto una mujer como aquella.

Al ser príncipe, había visto a las bellezas más grandes de su tiempo y de otros países, pero nunca había imaginado siquiera la existencia de tal _perfección_. Las mejillas estaban suavemente sonrosadas, y temblaba sutilmente ante el Altar: Podría ser por nervios, pero Link intuía que era por alguna otra cosa.

Los ojos astrales se movieron unos milímetros. Hacia él, cuyo título no valía nada ante el poder y sabiduría de la sacerdotisa, y supo de un momento a otro que amaba a esa mujer. Ni siquiera sentía que debía conocerla, era como si la hubiera visto y ahora solo tuviera que recordar el momento exacto para saber por qué la amaba tanto. Los suaves labios se entreabrieron unos milímetros y se cerraron en una sucesión de movimientos…

Un mensaje.

Intentó comprenderlo, por las Diosas que lo intentó, pero la belleza surrealista de aquel rostro se lo impedía. Sin embargo, siguió tratando por las lágrimas que llenaban aquellos ojos claros.

Una "a", luego una "o". Otra "o".

La última letra, que descifró con singular limpieza, envió una silenciosa alarma a sus miembros y sus ojos se abrieron, inmensos, al entender la señal completa. Ella, al ver su reacción, sonrió tranquilamente y cerró los ojos en un acto que Link, luego de sus años luchando contra Ganondorf, entendió como derrota. Lo había visto en sus soldados, en los del enemigo, en inocentes…

No pudo pensar demasiado. La nueva Sacerdotisa abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró hacia atrás al momento en que un fuerte trueno resonaba incluso por encima del misterioso cántico; la mandíbula se apretó y Link, que sabía cuando seguir su instinto, corrió para sacarla del camino: Un rayo negro alcanzó su espalda, que envió destellantes ondas de dolor a su mente, pero ella no estaba herida.

La gente comenzó a correr, desesperada, para intentar salir. Kaen miraba hacia arriba con la boca abierta y el rey sacó la espada, mas Zelda fue quien llamó la atención del príncipe: Se levantó con agilidad y corrió hacia las puertas y él la siguió como pudo. Tomó su mano con fuerza y ella giró con los ojos llenos de miedo, quiso decir algo pero Link se lo impidió. La lanzó bajo una de las bancas dispuestas para los Hylian y sacó su propia espada, apuntándola hacia la dirección donde Kaen apuntaba, lanzando maldiciones que solo sacaban risas crueles del hombre de ojos brillantes.

Ganondorf, Rey de las Gerudo, miraba desde las alturas y apuntó el índice hacia el príncipe. Una esfera oscura se formó y recorrió rápidamente el Templo hacia Link, mas no alcanzó su destino: Zelda, habiendo salido de su escondite, tomó la mano del príncipe mientras cubría su cuerpo con el propio, recibiendo de lleno el impacto. El olor nauseabundo de la carne quemada alcanzó la nariz de Link mientras Ganondorf reía como solo un loco podría hacerlo, sin alegría sino con maldad pura. Desapareció en un haz de oscuridad y Link se quedó allí, con la Sacerdotisa desvanecida entre sus brazos, el vestido medio roto en el pecho donde la piel era negra y roja, las huellas del ataque visibles.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y el sudor perlaba su frente. Link la tomó y ella gritó de dolor, mas miró al príncipe como si estuviera alegre.

Él entendía.

Ambos estaban alegres de, al fin, haberse encontrado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_PD: Una historia de universo alterno, cuando me pregunté "¿Cómo sería si Link fuera el príncipe de Hyrule"? Esto es lo que nació_

_PD2: Reviews son siempre bienvenidas :3_


	5. Juicio

_Disclaimer: Si TLOZ fuera mío, mi personaje original sería una sacerdotisa o algo así._

_Erk92: Muchas gracias por tu review y, en realidad, ese capítulo no pretendía ser triste. No sé por qué al final resultó serlo, quizás fue una serie de cosas desencadenadas. Dígase, "inspiración"… También gracias por lo de escribir bien :P_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Eres indigno. Demasiado joven, demasiado inexperto. No puedes ser Él._

La voz era clara y serena, impersonal. Sin embargo, sus palabras dejaron una huella que comenzaba a transformarse en resentimiento, y se mordió la lengua para no responder.

_¿Que quién soy yo? ¿Acaso no es obvio a estas alturas, pequeño Hylian? La Espada Maestra reacciona al mal porque conoce el bien, y al conocer el bien se reconoce su existencia como ente unipersonal. Podría decirse, entonces, que soy el espíritu de la Espada Maestra._

-Demasiadas palabras… -Murmuró entonces, y se percató por primera vez de que estaba solo. A su alrededor había solo luz azul, un intenso color que removía su alma.

_Ah, sí… Conoces el color, el tono del Tiempo. Azul como los ojos del primer Elegido, aquel que la misma Trifuerza nombró como su protector... Por eso todos tienen ojos del color del Tiempo. Tienes los ojos, y las características físicas del Elegido, pero no el aspecto global… No eres él._

-Pero… Zelda… Ella soñó conmigo. Me vio con la Esmeralda Kokiri, y también vio a Ganondorf.- Y su propia voz sonó impersonal. Era como si el ambiente penetrara en su espíritu y le obligara a ser neutro en el tema, pese a que se trataba de sí mismo.

_Zelda… La Princesa del Destino, aquella destinada a ser líder no solo de los Hylian, sino de todos los pueblos mediante sus líderes. Pero ella tampoco es la Zelda Elegida, sino una pequeña niña que vio mucho y pensó muy poco. Natural, considerando su estado infantil._

_No son más que niños jugando a ser héroes._

-¡No es cierto! No luché contra todas esas… criaturas… para que digas que juego a ser un héroe. ¡No pedí ser un héroe o alguna tontería así! Solo hago lo que es correcto.

_Lo que sería correcto que un adulto hiciera, Link. No eres más que un pequeño Hylian incapaz de manejar siquiera el peso de la Espada Maestra, menos aún de controlar el poder que sostiene. No es solo una hoja afilada, sino un símbolo del amor que las diosas sintieron por tu primera encarnación, y el respeto por tu sacrificio._

-No entiendo…

_Nunca entenderás. No es tu destino saber todas tus vidas anteriores, sino cumplir lo que propusiste en la primera: Ser el protector de la Trifuerza, el único capaz de llevarla sin que le cause problemas. Zelda sufrirá por los dones proveídos, Ganondorf se hundirá más en la locura. Tú sentirás el aumento de tus dotes naturales._

-No entiendo… -Repitió, y la voz permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, como si pensara.

_La Trifuerza no está hecha para aquellos que no son puros, ni tienen en balance sus pensamientos, sentimientos y valores. Es una balanza, y mide el corazón de quien la toca. Ganondorf usó la conexión que estableciste con el Reino Sagrado, la puerta, para alcanzar la Trifuerza. Al no ser un ente balanceado, ella le rechazó y se dividió en tres._

-Poder, Valor y Sabiduría.- Pudo jurar que la voz lanzó una leve carcajada que, sin embargo, sonó sin alegría.

_Aprendes rápido porque recuerdas lo que ya sabías. Así es, pequeño, y el Poder se quedó con Ganondorf. A estas alturas tu cuerpo soporta la introducción del Valor, y Zelda recibe los designios de las diosas; grande es el destino, pero pequeños son los seres humanos. Esa niña no estaba capacitada aún para tal Voz._

-Tengo que ayudarle…- Murmuró, mas poco a poco la somnolencia del lugar se iba apoderando de él. No entendía, pero sí percibía que sus miembros comenzaban a entumecerse.

_No puedes, ni ella a ti. No malentiendas esto, por favor… Sus destinos están entrelazados, y lamentablemente esto fue lo que causó su caída: Son muy jóvenes, muy niños aún, para recibir los dones de la Trifuerza. Tus manos no sostendrían la espada, y apenas pueden con la Ocarina del Tiempo._

_Debes crecer. Cuando seas mayor de edad cumplirás el destino que tú mismo elegiste, vidas atrás, en ese mismo período. Debes ser más fuerte, más rápido y tener la imagen del Héroe del Tiempo…_

_El pequeño Link será el Héroe del Tiempo un día, pero no ahora. Siete años es el intercambio por el Valor._

_¿Estás dispuesto a pagar?_

-Quiero ver a Zelda.

_No puedes ya. Tu cuerpo fue sellado y reside en un lugar que Ganondorf no alcanzará nunca. No permitiré que te dañe, porque eres parte de mí como yo lo soy de ti. ¿Acaso no lo sentiste? ¿El cosquilleo en los dedos cuando estabas cerca de la Espada Maestra? Cómo tus ojos recorrían el filo sin sorprenderte, porque…_

-…Ya la conocía.-Aún si no veía a su interlocutor, supo que asentía tranquilamente. De alguna forma supo también que Zelda y él habían cometido un error, y ahora deberían pagar el precio.

_No te preocupes… Ella sufrirá, pero no morirá ni tendrá daños permanentes. Es la Princesa del Destino, y tú el Héroe del Tiempo. Ganondorf es solo una extensión de males muy antiguos, y como tal le derrotarás un día._

_El Destino y el Tiempo siempre van de la mano, porque sin el uno el otro no existiría. Es como la flor que cae, porque su destino es tocar el suelo. ¿Y si no hubiese tiempo, acaso no se detendría en una cálida brisa que nunca termina de pasar?_

-No habría una historia que contar.- Recordó las palabras del Gran Árbol Deku, muchos años atrás: Todas las historias tienen un comienzo, un desarrollo y un final. En el comienzo era todo tranquilo, en el desarrollo ocurrían cosas horribles y, al final, todo era bueno otra vez.

_El caballero siempre salva a la princesa._

_Quiero que sepas que, pese a todo, siempre habrá esperanzas. Ella las perderá en un determinado momento, pero serás liberado cuando eso pase para que Zelda no desfallezca. Entonces Ganondorf conocerá su primera caída, la más dolorosa de todas._

_¿Sabías que tu primera encarnación creó la Canción del Tiempo? Aquella que resuena en el Templo… Nuestro regalo a quien nos salvó de confinar el mundo a un estado de noche permanente._

_Las Diosas Doradas te tienen en alta estima, pequeño Hylian, no desperdicies el don que te ha sido dado... Olvidarás esta conversación, porque no está en tus derechos recordar mi existencia o los secretos que te he revelado, pero tendrás en el corazón la vaga idea de que todo saldrá bien. Te dará Valor, y siempre verás la esperanza donde parece perdida desde mucho tiempo atrás. Muchos recobrarán la fe gracias a ti y a Zelda._

_No sabes cuántas veces has usado la Espada Maestra para salvar… Nunca pienses en matar, sino en salvar. Eso te protegerá._

_Me despido. No volverás a oírme, a menos que algo similar ocurra nuevamente. Las situaciones extraordinarias requieren medidas de igual potencia._

_Adiós, Héroe del Tiempo…_

**Nota de la Autora:** ... Respecto a lo de la primera encarnación y etc, es por una idea que se me ocurrió unas semanas atrás, respecto a cómo Link llegó a ser el Héroe del Tiempo. Según la línea temporal de los juegos, Ocarina es el primero de todos, pero siempre me llamó la atención cómo Zelda decía que el nombre de Link le sonaba tan conocido…

Siempre me ha gustado suponer que se trata de un recuerdo reprimido de vidas pasadas. No voy a ahondar en la idea de la encarnación, porque es larga y quizás la ponga en otro ficlet, pero se trata básicamente del Primer Link, aquel que no era un Elegido y salvó el balance del mundo por elección. Zelda hizo lo mismo, y por eso sus destinos siempre estarán entrelazados.

OK, creo que voy a escribir eso xD

¡Gracias por leer! Reviews serán siempre agradecidas y contestadas oportunamente.


	6. Cansancio

_Disclaimer: Si TLOZ fuese mío, haría un juego con Zelda como pj principal *-*_

-----------------------------------------

Cansancio…

Podía no comprender muchas cosas, pero sí entendía que su cuerpo pasaba a la inconciencia de forma gradual. Rápida, pero gradual. Escuchaba algo de lo que Impa decía respecto a los Zora atrapados bajo el hielo, el murmullo del viento en sus oídos…

Y luego nada.

¿Cómo podría sorprenderle, si no había dormido en más de una semana? Simplemente se había negado al descanso, pues sabía que el dormir traería más de esos horribles sueños que, cuando era niña, resultaban extraños presagios que podían hacerse realidad. En esos tiempos eran posibilidades, pero ahora eran _certezas_.

El pasto de su amada Hyrule teñido de sangre, cuerpos violentados y podridos. Ese olor a muerte que acompañaba cada sueño. La desesperanza presente en cada uno, pues no había héroe alguno que los salvara.

_Pero tú puedes ser una heroína… Ya lo fuiste antes._

Nunca se había acostumbrado a la Voz. Ese tono suave, susurro invernal que aparecía en sus sueños desde que la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría había elegido su mano diestra como hogar. Femenina y delicada, la Voz siempre se oponía a cada pensamiento, dando uno nuevo que abría demasiadas posibilidades.

_Zelda sabe a lo que me refiero._

Y, cuando lo dijo, los cuerpos se convirtieron en aves que, libres al fin de su cascarón mortal, volaron lejos. La sangre se hizo agua, ríos azules que recorrían verdes campos de belleza sin igual. Ni siquiera Hyrule, tocada por las Diosas, podría igualar tal perfección.

_Ella sabe de esto… El verdadero aspecto del Reino Sagrado._

_Ella y Link le dieron esta apariencia._

Cuando hablaba de esas cosas, no sabía qué responder o pensar. Siempre hablaba de ellos como otras personas y, si bien sabía que esta no era su primera vida, le costaba idear un mundo en el que fuera "otra" Zelda. Le había hablado de una que murió joven por una enfermedad, otra que sobrevivió a sus hijos y una tercera que combatió contra la oscuridad hasta que sucumbió. La última era su tema predilecto de conversación, pues consideraba que era mucho más importante saber cómo lo hizo que una historia donde su vida era fugaz.

Pero la Voz se rehusaba a hablar mucho de _esa_ Zelda y optaba por cambiar los sueños, a veces, por ese paraíso donde podía caminar sin problemas. Allí era ella, si bien sus ropas eran muy distintas, y podía meter los pies en agua fresca.

_No temas dormir, mi poder está dividido pero no tan disminuido._

_Te elegí desde el principio._

_No te abandonaré._

Y a veces la Voz podía ser dulce y tranquilizante, como aquella vez.

Así que recostó su espalda contra el árbol etéreo que reposaba, copa translúcida contra el cielo azul, al lado de un riachuelo. Y allí durmió en paz por una vez en sus cortos años.

Azul…

-----------------------------------------

Por si alguien se pregunta, la Voz era la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. Me gusta pensar en ella como un ente pensante, pues se supone que la Trifuerza te juzga… Y para juzgar hay que tener conciencia.

Saluditos, reviews siempre serán contestadas ^^


	7. Traición

_**Erk92:**__ Muchas gracias por tu fiel review ^^ Antes te contesté por privado, pero prefiero dejarlo acá por si alguien tiene dudas similares a las tuyas :P_

_Respecto a la primera vida de Zelda y Link… Por ahí estoy escribiendo algunas cosas, aunque lamentablemente el tiempo no me alcanza para mucho. Veremos si llega a buen puerto cuando tenga un tercer capítulo =P_

_Las Zeldas, claro, corresponden a previas encarnaciones. Siempre me he imaginado las antiguas y próximas vidas de Zelda como las de un humano: En distintas condiciones, aunque ella siempre es princesa de Hyrule, y con distintas muertes. _

_La primera a la que me refiero, muerta por enfermedad, nació en una época de paz. Respecto a la segunda… Secreto si los niños eran de Link o no =P Y la tercera…_

_Bueno, a ella me referiré en este ficlet ^^_

_¡Saluditos, gracias por tus ánimos!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Si TLOZ fuera mío………….. Link sería mío…………. *-* ZOMG_

**-------------------------------------**

**VII – Traición**

No duraría mucho en el mundo, eso lo sabía, pero jamás pensó que su vida acabaría a los 20 años de edad.

Y, mientras luchaba por sostener la barrera del Templo con la fuerza de su alma, pensó que no podía ser de otra manera.

Luchar contra la maldad, contra todo aquello que era pervertido y errado, que conducía a los Humanos a la perdición… Era su camino, la senda que había trazado con los pies desde que aprendió a caminar. Desde antes de nacer, cuando habitaba en el vientre de su pobre madre, supo que la vida de una princesa, si bien le correspondía, no era suya.

En fin, la hija de su hermano mayor asumiría el poder que todas las féminas de la familia real poseían en la sangre, y ella descansaría en paz. La pequeña era muy parecida a ella, hecho que le daba algo de miedo, pero estaba tan apegada a su padre que no haría nada que pudiera conducirla a la muerte. Gracias a las Diosas, no como ella. Tonta princesa Hylian, borracha de poder y deseosa de ser una heroína, testigo de la muerte de su madre a manos de un mago oscuro, condenada desde el nacimiento a ser la portadora de un poder que nunca quiso.

Pero… ¿De qué le servía quejarse y llorar? Sus manos estaban aferradas al altar desde donde solo ella podía conducir el poder que las antiguas piedras guardaban en sí, así que no podía secar las lágrimas rebeldes. Sus dientes apretaban los labios para mantener el flujo de magia, por lo cual sangraban su dolor, así que sus sollozos no servían de nada.

Rogó por la vida de su hermano, el ser que más había amado en su corta vida y con quien sentía la conexión digna de los mellizos, y por la de su sobrina. Se contentó con saber que, en el fondo de toda aquella maldad, el mago que había asesinado a su madre se retorcía de dolor.

Así que abrió los ojos por última vez y buscó la luz solar que entraba a través de los altos ventanales. Esa bendita luz, recuerdo de buenos tiempos que habían muerto cuando Vaati, ciego de avaricia, había acabado con tantas vidas buscando un poder que no residía en Hyrule. Sus latidos se hicieron erráticos y veloces, escuchó la voz de su hermano gritándole para que saliera de allí, pero no hizo caso. Lo amaba tanto que sería capaz de sacrificar su vida, tal como hacía ahora, para que él pudiera vivir en paz… Sabía que él haría lo mismo si no tuviera una pequeña a quien cuidar, así que decidió tomar el sacrificio de los dos y transformarlo en un solo corazón sanguinolento.

_¡Basta! ¡Zelda, sal de ahí, maldita sea!_

No podía… Por mucho que quisiera correr y abrazarlo, huir, nunca se lo permitiría. Nuevas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al oír el tono lloroso de aquella voz tan amada, pero no soltó el mango de la Espada. Alguna Zelda del pasado la había puesto allí para que cuidara a la familia real y a Hyrule, como había sido el deseo de su dueño, y en torno al arma se había construido el Templo del Tiempo. Tan hermosa y feroz, de filo mortal solo para aquellos que tenían el mal por estandarte, era lo único que podía dañar a Vaati como lo hacía ahora.

No se sorprendió cuando vio al mago de ojos carmesí atravesar la pared como si fuera un velo. Era más poderoso que ella, y menos le llamó la atención que le lanzara una sonora bofetada cuando pudo superar, por instantes, las olas de dolor que le recorrían; aquel golpe la envió lejos de la Espada, su enlace se rompió y el hombre de ojos azules pudo entrar también.

Todo fue demasiado rápido… Había querido evitar que su hermano se manchara las manos con sangre, pero no pudo impedir que corriera hacia Vaati dispuesto a asesinarlo; demasiado débil para reaccionar, solo lo llamó sutilmente como siempre hacía, y el joven reaccionó de inmediato. Entonces tuvo la duda: ¿El hombre que había asesinado a su madre, o la mujer que tanto había querido?

Vaati levantó la mano hacia Zelda, pronto a terminar con lo que había comenzado años atrás, y eso fue suficiente para despertar los instintos asesinos que cualquier ser vivo lleva en su interior. No escuchó ni a su hermana ni al poco raciocinio que le quedaba, solo se lanzó a la espalda del mago.

Sus puños se aplastaron contra la faz del hombre, que por alguna razón no pudo levantar la mano contra él. Cada golpe, cada mancha de sangre que recorría su piel era la venganza por cada Hylian asesinado por el maldito Sheikah traidor. Lo estranguló con lentitud, disfrutando morbosamente del rostro sorprendido del mago… Característico de aquellos que piensan que nunca morirán. Sus ojos carmesí, recordatorio de la sangre derramada, se apagaron poco a poco hasta llegar a la silenciosa muerte.

Solo entonces, cuando escuchó el "crack" de su cuello, cuando vio las manos curvadas y los pies desviados al exterior, se quedó tranquilo. Lo soltó pacíficamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y caminó hacia la quieta mujer.

Intentó tomarla, pero ella rehusó su tacto. Sus ojos celestes estaban extremadamente abiertos y murmuraba incoherencias mientras miraba el cadáver, y el príncipe hizo lo único que le quedaba: La atrajo violentamente a su cuerpo y la abrazó, pidiendo su perdón como cuando eran muy pequeños y la hería con alguna broma estúpida. La sintió relajarse y, junto con eso, una fría brisa que recorrió su espalda…

Cuando terminó, escuchó la risa cristalina de su hermana y la sintió estremecerse en una profunda carcajada. Gutural, sin alegría, algo que no pertenecía a Zelda. Se alejó de ella de un golpe, pero aún así no pudo alejar el horror que lo hizo su presa al ver la piel manchada de azul, las venas marcadas por una sustancia oscura. Los bellos ojos claros, en los que antes podía relajarse, ahora poseían la mirada de aquellos que caen en la maldad.

_Zelda…_

La figura sonrió cruelmente, y negó antes de levantar la mano siniestra con dificultad. Se estremecía constantemente, pero no parecía incomodarle.

_La asesinaste._

_Pobre pequeño príncipe, incapaz de reconocer el alma de su hermana…_

Lo entendió. Por las Diosas, comprendió todo lo que sucedía. El hecho de que Vaati golpeara a su hermana le había dado acceso al cuerpo físico, y con Zelda tan débil, no había sido difícil entrar en ella como si fuera una hermosa muñeca… Poseerla, expulsar el alma que se deslizó al primer cuerpo que encontró. Asesinar el cuerpo del mago. Asesinar a su hermana.

Entonces enloqueció.

**-------------------------------------**

Nota de la Autora: Bueno, creo que ahora me toca aclarar algunos puntos.

Cuando me refería a "sucumbir a la oscuridad", pensé en una Zelda que moría defendiendo a Hyrule. Pero luego pensé… "¡Oye, puede ser menos literal" ¿Qué tal si "cae"?" Y me tomé "caer" como un "caer en tentación"

La cadena de sucesos fue así: Zelda tuvo un momento de gran debilidad espiritual, lo cual aprovechó Vaati. Así que la golpeó, y con ello produjo también el debilitamiento de su mente. Tal como dice el ficlet, la poseyó y expulsó su alma. Así que, cuando el hermano mató a Vaati, en realidad asesinaba a Zelda. Dios, me pregunto cuándo me puse tan sádica xD

Respecto al hermano… Bueno… Ojos azules, fuerza ligeramente sobrehumana (¡Romper el cuello de un humano con solo las manos…!), muy unido a Zelda… Dejo a criterio quién puede ser =P

Vaati como Sheikah… Bueno, la otra vez me puse a leer en la Zeldapedia esa teoría, que me gustó bastante aunque tiene muchos puntos flacos, y mientras escribía simplemente se dio. Con eso también aclararía, en mi ficlet, la "traición a los Sheikah" de la que se habla en Ocarina of Time. ¿Qué acto es tan horrible como para producir un sisma entre la familia real y quienes los protegen? Creo que el asesinato de uno de sus miembros y alguna otra cosilla es suficiente.

Sí, era la Sabia del Tiempo… Adecué esa teoría a este ficlet porque necesitaba un lugar que proteger xD

Ahora a imprimir un cuento para participar en un concurso. ¡Deséenme suerte! .

Reviews siempre serán leídas y agradecidas oportunamente ^o^

_**::Hie**_


	8. Momentum

_**Reviews  
**_

_**Erk92:**__ Me agrada haber dejado esa impresión de "shock" en ti… Significa que hago bien mi trabajo de transmitir emociones a través de un "papel digital". Gracias por los buenos deseos, como siempre x3… Prometo que uno de los próximos ficlet será mucho más alegre que los anteriores y este ^^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Si TLOZ fuera mío, la túnica de Link nunca hubiera sido túnica. Sería armadura o_o_

**-------------------------------------**

**VIII – Momentum**

_Por un momento._

_Solo por un instante, un mísero centímetro de espacio que le permitiera imaginar todo lo que no podía ser, ni hacer, ni siquiera soñar…_

La brisa cálida del verano recorría las praderas suaves y verdes de Hyrule. En ellas, una joven de largo cabello rubio como el sol al mediodía caminaba alegremente: Si bien estaba cansada luego de un largo día de trabajo en la panadería de Kakariko, sus ojos celestes brillaban con aquella certeza semejante a un "soy feliz". El vestido blanco, simple, era movido por el suspiro de las diosas y los pies estaban desnudos, pues nada había en el suelo que pudiera herirlos.

De repente, el relincho de un caballo. Claro y resonante en el atardecer lleno de pájaros que buscaban un hogar en las ramas frondosas, le hizo girar y allí le vio: Una hermosa yegua que más parecía un palafrén que un caballo de guerra, como aseguraba su dueño. El pelaje castaño oscuro brillaba de sudor, una luz que parecía hacerle salir de un cuento infantil donde el caballero rescata a la princesa; y, si bien no había tal príncipe de brillante armadura, su corazón latió un poco más rápido con solo ver al joven Hylian que montaba la yegua. Sus manos se llenaron de sudor causado por los nervios, y los escasos vellos de sus brazos se erizaron cuando el viento se volvió un poco más fuerte.

Él se detuvo cerca, no demasiado para ser respetuoso, pero tampoco tan lejos que, pudiera decirse, era alguien desconocido para la joven. Sonrió, aquel gesto que contagiaba a todos los que estuvieran cerca, y la bella adolescente sintió cómo las comisuras de sus labios subían hasta formar una sonrisa tan grande como la de él.

No necesitaban hablar, ni gesticular. El solo hecho de mirar los ojos del otro, tan parecidos entre Hylian de tonos normalmente oscuros, era suficiente.

Jamás había conocido él una mujer tan hermosa como ella, ni ella había visto antes un hombre que le atrajera tanto como él. Destino fue que se encontraran fuera del rancho Lon Lon, pues Malon era gran amiga de la muchacha y, oh casualidad, cuidaba a la yegua del joven. Y mucho más que destino fue que, de entre todos los lugares posibles, él eligiera precisamente comer en la panadería donde ella atendía como mesera.

Ah, si un plato casi se le había caído ante la consternación de Anju…

Él extendió la mano y ella la recibió con duda, las mejillas enrojecidas como las de una novia… Pues, ¿no era aquello? El abrazarle por la cintura y sentir el calor de su cuerpo, lo ancho de su espalda, era suficiente para saber que su futuro estaba junto a él, al lado de su cabello rubio y su rostro perfecto. Perfecto para ella, pues el amor le embellecía a niveles que ninguno de los dos lograba entender. Apoyó el rostro en él, percibiendo el olor de su sudor y las hierbas que recolectaba para el Profesor del Lago, y suspiró su alegría en un leve respiro que se perdió. Él mencionó su pestilencia y rió al notarla tan feliz, aduciendo que no le importaba.

Luego sonrió con aquel semblante que solo ella veía, y que aún de niños había resguardado inconcientemente. Solo ella, pues era la única cuya hermosura y alma habían llegado a su interior, la mujer a la que amaba.

Intentó besarla, mas ella retiró el rostro juguetonamente y palmeó a la yegua, que relinchó antes de partir corriendo a la lejanía. Escapaban en su felicidad, escapaban de todo lo que era bueno pues aquel viaje no era más que una aventura fugaz. Y mientras escapaban reían por el solo hecho de estar juntos.

_Abrió los ojos carmesí, mas ninguna lágrima estaba en ellos. El joven de rostro cubierto no lloraba ni expresaba emoción alguna, y aquella que yacía escondida en su interior derramaba las gotas que no podía permitirse. Un momento de imaginación, de pensamiento errático e imposible, un minuto de irresponsabilidad y egoísmo. Era todo lo que se necesitaba para que la tentación fuera intensa._

_La gente de Kakariko caminaba sin fijarse en el Sheikah que reposaba en el techo de la casa de Impa. Inmóvil como una estatua, protector de un territorio mucho más grande que aquella localidad, señor de todos los Hylian por derecho. Pero nunca sabría si era por elección, o por obligación._

_-Sheik… -La voz de su maestra lo sacó de su ensoñación con un glorioso golpe de realidad. Le sonó preocupada, mas no escatimó recursos en verse tan serio como siempre, arisco, increíblemente insensible.-El Bosque de los Kokiri…_

_-Ya lo sé, Impa.-susurró, pero ella le escuchó con un oído entrenado para el espionaje. Y nuevamente quiso ser aquella joven despreocupada de su imaginación, como Anju o Malon que nunca deberían sacrificar su propia existencia por la de varios pueblos.-Debemos ayudar. Es __**su**__ hogar…_

_La sabia Sheikah hizo lo más inteligente: Atrajo al joven a sus brazos y le rodeó con ellos por unos segundos, como una madre lo haría con único hijo. Fue un abrazo corto, pero suficiente para que Sheik recobrara una parte de sus perdidas esperanzas._

_Por gente como ella, capaces de sacrificar todo por alguien, valía la pena salvar Hyrule._

_Por seres que eran capaces de transgredir las leyes de la naturaleza y tener un corazón de oro en vez de uno de piedra, valía la pena luchar por Darunia y sus hermanos menores._

_Por aquellos nobles y sin embargo sensibles, leales a sus promesas, valía la pena liberar el lago Hyrule._

_Por mujeres aguerridas y acostumbradas a la soledad, que poco a poco empezaban a darse cuenta de la realidad pese a sus costumbres, valía la pena cruzar un desierto._

_Y por héroes capaces de aceptar su destino sin titubear…_

_Por ellos valía la pena sacrificar la propia existencia._

**-------------------------------------**

¡Reviews siempre bien recibidas y contestadas!

Gracias por leer :3

_**::Hie**_


	9. Decisión

_**NdeA**__: Perdón por la nula actualización en estos días, pero estaba metida en un larguísimo trabajo de Marketing y Publicidad… Desde hoy me pondré a escribir y updatear para recompensar el tiempo u.u_

_**Reviews**_

_**La generala:**__ Gracias por el cumplido… Esa era mi idea, ver a los personajes desde distintas facetas e historias, pasando por vidas y más factores. En realidad, ni siquiera busco ideas… Son cosas que me inspiran. La de Navi y Link, por ejemplo, se me ocurrió cuando veía la TV xD_

_**Jackiie:**_ _A Navi la veo como un personaje bastante inocente, considerando cómo sabe de tantas cosas (Monstruos, Templos…) y sin embargo sigue asombrándose por asuntos muy simples. Me gusta la idea de que sea una especie de hermana mayor-menor para Link, una "niña" demasiado curiosa e inocente, a veces incapaz de mantener el silencio._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Si TLOZ fuera de mi propiedad, Link se sacaría la ropa para nadar u_ú (¿Cómo puedes nadar con un escudo encima y que no se te oxide?)`_

**-------------------------------------**

**IX - Decisión**

-¡LINK!

El grito de la princesa fue fuerte y claro. Atrajo los ojos azules del muchacho que, desesperado con las heridas que Ganon le causaba sin siquiera pestañear, se arriesgó a mirarla. Ella tenía la Espada Maestra entre las manos, y la sacó sin dudar: Era claro que tenía la fuerza de Sheik, si bien no su aspecto, y no dudaba en usarla.

-¡Usa la Espada Maestra para dar el golpe final!

Y en sus ojos pudo ver que lo sentía, que realmente estaba triste por tener que decir aquello. Como si fuera una orden cuando no era más que una petición, un ruego para que salvara a Hyrule del Rey del Mal… Como si ella aún fuera una princesa, cuando ahora no era más que una mujer intentando salvar todo lo que había amado.

El grito agudo y reverberante de Zelda lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y alcanzó a saltar a su izquierda antes de que una de las armas de Ganon lo partiera por la mitad. Navi voló a los ojos de la bestia, tintineando con su luz amarilla mientras el horrible monstruo la miraba con el intelecto de un animal, intentando entender qué era aquello. Y es que Ganondorf, en su afán de asesinarlos, había perdido la última gota de humanidad que quedaba en un vaso roto. Ahora no era más que un ser gigante, dispuesto a acabar con todo lo que había deseado.

No otra vez. No iba a permitir que destruyera sus lugares más amados, que arruinara la vida de sus amigos por la avaricia sin fin. Tragó con fuerza, aunque su garganta estaba seca, y se forzó a correr hacia la princesa sin detenerse. El grito de furia de Ganon fue más que suficiente para entender que lo perseguía, pero sacó una flecha que, potenciada con la Luz Sagrada y disparada certeramente, detuvo a la aberración por unos minutos en que cayó al suelo. Alcanzó la Espada, que vibró como si estuviera feliz de estar en su poder, cuando la mano enguantada de Zelda alcanzó la suya.

Era la mano que poseía la Trifuerza y que sostenía la suya. No necesitaron hablar, pues sus partes latían al unísono en un ritmo que el Poder nunca podría vislumbrar siquiera. Solo se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, y sus dedos se entrelazaron con suavidad.

No importaba si morían con tal de salvar a Hyrule.

-…Por favor… -Murmuró Zelda, y Link notó el temblor en su voz suave. Ella, la mano que guiaba la espada, apretó su compañera y las Trifuerzas brillaron con más intensidad que nunca: Podrían no estar en una sola persona, pero el momento de desesperación, horror y locura los unía a tal punto que se brindaban ayuda.

Link sabía que, de no matar a Ganondorf, aquella guerra no terminaría nunca. Era probable que no muriese por completo, pero la derrota del Rey del Mal daría un largo tiempo de paz a Hyrule.

Zelda sabía que, de no permitir que Link tomara una decisión por su cuenta, la Espada Maestra no trabajaría acorde a los deseos de su portador. Así que solo se quedó en silencio, expectante y temblorosa mientras la respiración de Ganon resonaba como un cruel coro del horror.

Cuando Link sonrió levemente, pese a que su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y el brazo diestro estaba hinchado, supo que su decisión estaba tomada. Sonrió también, e hizo lo que solo Sheik se había permitido: Sacó la mano del guante que siempre la protegía, y la Sabiduría brilló más que nunca. Al posarla encima del Valor, se sintió más osada que nunca, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de rescatar a su pueblo. Quizás por eso Link no hablaba mucho: Sus decisiones estaban hechas, y las expresaba a través de acciones concretas.

Y, por las Diosas, quiso olvidar que no estarían juntos en esa vida, quiso formarse una loca ilusión en la que no debían separarse y podrían soñar, reconstruir Hyrule, tener una vida como amigos. Quizás algo más. Pero sabía que era prohibido, y que no era su destino en esa vida.

Quizás en una próxima…

Su ceño se frunció suavemente, y retiró la mano de la masculina antes de mirar a Ganondorf con el Valor impreso en los ojos celestes. Ya no sentía odio, temor o repulsión por aquel extraño ser: Solo conocía su misión y el desenlace de la misma. Las Diosas le habían otorgado la Sabiduría con amplias razones, y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la magia lo recorrió desde el suelo a las manos, que comenzaron a vibrar. Las extendió hacia Ganon y la voluntad de las Diosas apareció de sus dedos en la forma de un triángulo perfecto.

Fue la señal exacta para Link. El Héroe del Tiempo corrió hacia la bestia dispuesto a impartir la justicia que, sabían ambos, ningún otro ser vivo podría imponer en Ganondorf; su espada se hundió en la carne maloliente, hiriendo sus ojos antes de que el enemigo intentase devorarlo de un solo bocado, como un animal hambriento. La Espada Maestra vibró unos instantes antes de ser clavada en el paladar, como un curioso recordatorio del caballero contra el dragón, y Ganon chilló de dolor.

Zelda suspiró, agradecida. Estaba hecho. Unos minutos más y podría descansar, hasta morir si quisiera, podría abandonarse a su tristeza y a su soledad. El poder de los Sabios le infundió la fuerza necesaria para continuar por esos largos momentos en que la Puerta al Reino Sagrado se abrió, devorando a Ganon. En todo ese proceso sintió la mirada de Link encima de ella, e intuyó que él también sabía lo que pasaría.

Así que, cuando le entregó su ocarina y ella lo alejó para siempre, no hubo palabras. Solo un "adiós" largamente temido, y un momento en que sus manos se unieron de nuevo para cerrar el enlace de las Trifuerzas.

Y, cuando lo envió de vuelta a su tiempo, supo que se destrozaba el corazón. Pero, en el fondo, también supo que hacía lo correcto con aquel hombre que había perdido su vida salvando la de otros.

**-------------------------------------**

Reviews siempre serán leídas y agradecidas oportunamente ^o^

_**::Hie**_


	10. Dádiva

_**Disclaimer:**__ De ser TLOZ mío, habría una raza de seres similares a Happiny T//T (Léase: Un tiernísimo pokémon que me tiene encaprichada xD)_

_**Alerta:**__ Este capítulo narra algunos hechos de Majora's Mask. Si no lo has jugado, aparte de recomendarlo, advierto que este escrito contiene __Spoilers__._

**-------------------------------------**

El grito no podría haber sido más aterrador, y el ruido impecable de un vidrio al romperse erizó hasta el último de los vellitos de su piel. Acostumbrada a dormir con ropas cómodas para batalla (Uno de los entrenamientos de su padre…), solo tomó la espada y salió de su habitación rápida como el pensamiento, pero no tan certera. Abrió la puerta del cuarto que estaba contiguo al suyo.

-¡TARADO! ¡IDIOTA! ¡TONTO! ¡ME ASUSTASTE! ¡CASI ME MORÍ!

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO CERRARAS LA VENTANA!

-ESTÁ _**LLOVIENDO**_, TARADO, ¿QUERÍAS QUE LA DEJARA ABIERTA CON EL AGUA CAYÉNDOME EN LA CARA!

-ES UN… Buen punto…- Zelda dejó de golpear la pequeña masa que se removía bajo sus sábanas, tratando de evadir cada almohadazo y golpe de puño que la ahora nada femenina princesa le prodigaba, y saltó de la cama para acercarse a la chimenea que crepitaba alegremente.-¡Pero de todas maneras te dije que la tuvieras abierta!

-Sí, te haré caso la próxima vez a ver si no me asustas de esa HORRIBLE manera…

-Ehem… -Zelda y Link, podía ver Impa que era él por el gorro que sobresalía de las sábanas, detuvieron su discusión al oírla. Link se irguió rápidamente, luchó un poco con la ropa de cama para aparecer y su rostro se iluminó con su conocida risita.-¿Supongo que Link halló alguna manera de meterse a este cuarto sin usar las enredaderas y, creyendo que la ventana estaba abierta porque tú se lo prometiste, Zelda (Luego tendrás que explicarme eso…), rompió el vidrio al entrar?-Los dos niños asintieron (Zelda sacándole la lengua a Link y él mirándola sonriente) e Impa lanzó un profundo suspiro.-Nunca aprenderán…

-¡No! ¡Él nunca aprenderá!

-Creo que nos dijo a _los dos_…

-Yo soy una princesa, si reacciono así es por tus tonterías…

-_Se callan o Link se va a las mazmorras_. Vienen los guardias.-Los ojos de Zelda se agrandaron mas Link, calmadamente, buscó sitio bajo la cama. Lamentablemente no lo había, así que se acostó de estómago en la cama y Zelda se puso a su lado, en tal posición que el niño ni siquiera se vislumbraba.-No fue nada, no fue nada… La princesa vio un murciélago y se asustó tanto que le lanzó un libro.-Explicó a los guardias, que la miraron extrañados e inspeccionaron todo con la vista (Zelda sonreía y ensortijaba su cabello, muy sonrojada).

-¿Segura, Impa? Creímos escuchar otra voz aquí…

-¡Fui yo! ¡Me encanta hacer voces! ¡**Como una gruesa**, _o una cantarina_!-La princesa rió alegremente y sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su espalda: No estaba acostumbrada a mentir, y menos con cosas tan taradas como esa.-Perdón, en verdad me asusté. ¿Seguros que no hay un nido de esas horribles cosas cerca?

-No, princesa… Aunque pueden haber anidado hace poco. Lo haremos revisar en la mañana.-Los dos guardias asintieron en un gesto respetuoso y se marcharon dando grandes pasos. Impa cerró la puerta tras su partida, y Link se sentó en la cama como si fuera el dueño.

-¡Mira las cosas que digo por salvarte!

-Sí, gracias Zelda.-Sonrió alegremente.-Creí que te gustaría escuchar de mi viaje, por eso vine apenas llegué… Epona se quejó mucho porque la dejé de nuevo en el Rancho Lon Lon.

Los ojos de la princesa Hylian se llenaron de luces provocadas por la curiosidad, e Impa sabía que eso tendría para rato. Además, los cuentos de Link siempre eran interesantes y dejaban a Zelda fantaseando todas las noches con los monstruos, las personas y los animales de los que les contaba el chiquillo; lo único que hizo fue recoger los trozos de vidrio para que ninguno tuviera accidentes y Link dio un leve grito.

-¡Déjame que yo lo hago! ¡Déjalos ahí!-Sonrió con algo de egocentrismo en las facciones y sacó un objeto… LA OCARINA, POR LOS DIOSES, ZELDA LE HABÍA DADO LA OCARINA DEL TIEMPO A UN NIÑO VESTIDO DE VERDE, EN QUÉ PENSABA ESA NIÑA IRRESPONSABLE, YA SE LAS VERÍA CUANDO FUERA DE MAÑANA… Impa cortó su monólogo interior cuando Link tocó unas cuantas notas… Relajantes y hermosas, le recordaban a los amaneceres en Kakariko y los desayunos con leche y queso frescos. Ante sus ojos sorprendidos, la ventana se reparó como si tuviera vida propia.-_Eso_ lo aprendí en Termina, donde viajé…

-¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Aprendiste más canciones? ¿A quiénes viste? ¿Había Goron y Zora?-Link lanzó una carcajada al ver a la princesa tan ansiosa.

-Sí, aprendí más canciones, vi a mucha gente y también había Goron y Zora, pero eran _tan_ distintos a los de acá… Como el agua y el aceite. Allá los Goron tienen un jefe mucho más poderoso que el de acá, y los Zora… ¡Son relajados y tienen una banda de música! Los Indigo-Go's. Hasta vi un matrimonio, aunque de lejos… Me estaba yendo cuando comenzó. ¡Ah, y llegué tres días antes de una enorme fiesta! Había mucha comida, y fuegos artificiales, y allí encontré muchas cosas… Mira.-Sacó de su pequeño bolso mágico un cintillo con dos orejas pegadas a él, y se lo puso a Zelda en la cabeza.- La Máscara de Conejo.

-Ohhhh,quélindaes,mepreguntosiestasseránorejasdeverdad…¿Loson?¿Qué,porquéteríesasí?-La causa de risa de Link era la velocidad de Zelda al hablar y moverse.-RAYOS,hablocomounaseñoracuriosa,ohDiosas,ohDiosas,¿cómopara?¡LINK,PARAESTOYA!-Él le sacó la máscara y Zelda suspiró, aliviada.-¡Es increíble lo rápida que me hizo! ¿Cierto, Impa?-Los niños voltearon a donde Impa debería estar, pero tal parecía que la Sheikah prefirió escapar de su charla infantil e irse a dormir nuevamente.-Ah, qué mala suerte… En fin… ¿Tienes más de esas máscaras?

-Sí, muchas. Si esperas, las saco.-Zelda asintió fervientemente y salió de la cama para sentarse junto al fuego, donde Link dispuso con lentitud muchas máscaras… 20 en total, según contó ella.- Mira, esta me dio el puesto de cartero… No te imaginas cuánto tuve que correr llevando los paquetes de la gente. O esta, significa que allí podía tomar leche y me consideraban un adulto. Esta era porque Kafei, el novio, se había perdido…

-Por las Diosas, ¿y lo encontraron? –Link asintió y Zelda suspiró, aliviada por la pobre novia. Se fijó en una máscara y la tomó. Era hermosa pues, pese a no tener un rostro, suaves líneas plateadas la recorrían y formaban intrincados diseños. Se sintió vivamente interesada en ella y se la puso… ¡Podía ver! Pese a no tener orificios, podía ver claramente a Link sentado ante ella.- Es tan bella… ¿Cuál es esta máscara?

-Eh… Bueno… Es la Máscara de los Enamorados. Esa es la unión de las máscaras de dos personas cuando se casan… -Zelda sintió cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban violentamente y agradeció tener la máscara puesta. Link movió la vista, viéndose avergonzado, y tomó una máscara que, sinceramente, no tenía cara de nada. Era una simple cosa gris con dos hoyos desalineados como ojos y una cosa sobresaliente como boca.- Quiero darte esta.

-¡Link, es la más fea! Aunque esa de ojos rojos también… ¿Dame la Hada, sí?

-No, no, esta te va mejor.-Zelda se quitó la Máscara de los Enamorados de un sopetón y le iba a decir unas cuantas cosas, cuando Link movió las manos como defendiéndose.-¡Espera, no lo digo por eso! Esta es útil, la de Hada no te serviría para nada.

-A ver, y para qué sirve…

-Bueno, cuando te la pones, nadie te ve.-Las cejas de Zelda se dispararon para arriba.-No es que seas invisible, sino que… Bueno, es como si no existieras cuando te pones la Máscara de la Piedra. La gente no te toma en cuenta, puedes hablarles pero se les olvida que estuviste ahí…-No terminó de hablar porque la princesa se lanzó a sus brazos, riendo felizmente.

-¡Oh Link, gracias! ¡Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado!-El pequeño se quedó pensando por algunos segundos y decidió obviar su reflexión. Así que devolvió el abrazo.-¡Ahora ni Impa podrá descubrirme cuando me fugo!

-No creo que sirva con ella, Zelda… Impa es especial.-Recordó que la Sheikah era la Sabia de la Oscuridad, y con ello vino la certeza de que veía cosas que los demás no. La princesa levantó la vista, un puchero en sus labios, y él rió nerviosamente.-¡En serio, podrá verte! Al menos te será más fácil con los guardias… ¡Y eres la princesa, no puedes ir por ahí sin protección!

-Tú me protegerás.-Se separó de él y se sentó muy erguida, las manos sobre las rodillas que tenía juntas. Sentada en sus talones, le recordaba al tipo que rogaba que le vendiera algo en la ciudadela.-¡Tú siempre me vas a cuidar, lo prometiste!

-Sí, pero a veces no voy a estar, Zelda…-Ella le miró seriamente por unos instantes, y luego lanzó un gran sollozo. Sus bellos ojos índigo se llenaron de lágrimas y tembló.

-Te irás de nuevo, ¿no?-Link asintió, y la niña bajó la vista.- Nunca has querido decirme a quién buscas con tanto ahínco… ¡Quizás podría ayudarte! O puede estar en Hyrule, Link… No tienes por qué irte tan lejos…

-No, Zelda… Si estuviera en Hyrule, me hubiera buscado. Y es una amistad muy importante… Gracias por querer ayudarme, pero no puedes… -La pequeña se lanzó nuevamente a sus brazos y él sintió las lágrimas mojar su ropa.-Oye, ya me mojé mucho con la lluvia…

-Tonto.-Rió sin alegría y secó su rostro.-Al menos te quedarás unos días, ¿no?

-Sí, dejaré a Epona descansar… La pasó algo mal en el viaje.-Sonrió de forma culpable al recordarla encerrada en el Rancho Romani.-Y yo también quiero dormir un poco…

-Quédate acá… Mira cómo está afuera, no podrás llegar ni al jardín con esa lluvia… -Link miró por la ventana y vio que tenía razón: El cielo era oscuro y estaba arremolinado en cientos de nubes que descargaban su ira contra la tierra.

-Ni modo… -Zelda sonrió, sus ojos enrojecidos, y le ayudó a guardar las máscaras, menos la que le había regalado; Link se sacó las botas y el gorro, y se echó en la cama real como si fuera el mejor lecho del mundo (En realidad, lo era…)-¿Qué tanto me miras?

-¡Es la primera vez que te veo sin gorro! ¡Pensé que dormías con él!-Link se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su acción, estaba tan acostumbrado a dormir solo que su mata de cabello rubio quedó expuesto al escrutinio de Zelda.-Ay, pobrecito… Perdón…-Se acostó al lado del azorado niño.-Si usas tanto el gorro, se te va a quedar pegado por cinco vidas más.

- _Chistosita_ …

-Gracias por el presente.-Zelda se acomodó en el costado para mirarlo.

-No es nada, en serio… Oye, ¿quieres que te cuente sobre los Indigo-Go's?

-¡Claro! ¿Qué cantaban?

-Bueno, la cantante era Lulu, los demás tocaban la batería, el bajo, la guitarra y el piano. Eran increíbles, en especial el guitarrista. ¡Ah, y también había un par de gemelas bailarinas!

-Vaya…-Link sonrió tranquilamente cuando vio cómo los ojos de Zelda se cerraban. Era un niño, cierto, pero tenía ciertas vetas del Héroe del Tiempo aún en su espíritu y sintió una profunda ola de afecto y proteccionismo hacia la débil niña que dormía a su lado. La arropó y ella se acomodó más cerca, como si quisiera aferrarse a él para que no se fuera sin avisar; no le molestó, estaba acostumbrado a que demorara su partida todo el tiempo posible.

Agradeció a las Diosas por darle la oportunidad de vivir esos momentos, instancias dulces que no existían en el agraz mundo de Ganondorf. Allí todo se trataba de _sobre_vivir, y comparaba a la Zelda adulta con la Zelda niña. Esta Zelda, inocente y mandona, no pasaría siete años escondida, luchando por vivir cada día como el último, esperando a un Héroe que no sabía si aparecería otra vez. Agradeció a esa Zelda, la que había sufrido tanto, por permitirle cerrar los ojos en paz en una cama tibia y perfumada y no soñar con horribles seres que lo acosaban. Así que, en un acto de retribución, abrió un poco los ojos y miró a la rubia que estaba a su lado.

-Gracias _a ti_ por tu regalo…-murmuró antes de caer profundamente dormido, soñando con el día en que encontrara a Navi y pudieran vivir los dos con Zelda en una dicha sin fin.

**-------------------------------------**

**Nota de la Autora:** Prometí un ficlet más alegre y dinámico, así que aquí está. Creo que este es el primero que escribí, mezclando la dimensión de Hyrule con la de Termina (Majora… Por si alguien no lo ha jugado, TOTALMENTE RECOMENDABLE), y me gustó bastante como quedó. Es mucho más infantil, considerando que se trata de dos niños compartiendo sus vivencias.

De este se me ocurrió la idea de un fanfic largo, pero lamentablemente tengo demasiadas ideas y se me confunden todas .U Pero, básicamente, transcurría en Termina con Zelda y Link en esas tierras. Se revelaban aspectos de la Trifuerza, pero se me rompió cuando me enteré de que Termina es una dimensión alterna xD Igual me gusta tomarla como "una tierra muy lejana" considerando que Link, al parecer, nunca supo que era otro mundo (como en un juego oficial que no mencionaré xD).

Ojalá y algún día pueda sacármela de la cabeza x.x

Reviews siempre serán leídas y agradecidas a su tiempo ^o^

_**::Hie**_


	11. Reminiscencia

_**Reviews**_

**Erk92:** Muchas gracias por tu review, y me alegra haber cambiado, aunque sea un poco, la perspectiva de estas historias. También gracias por la mención de "uno de los mejores fanfic" ^^ En serio me sentí muy halagada. Ojalá que tus lectores no te maten para que puedas seguir leyendo esta humilde obra ^o^

Saluditos~*

--------------------

**XI - Reminiscencia**

Podía sentirlo.

Por las diosas, _cómo_ podía sentirlo… Cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensó y el sudor frío la recorrió como la lengua de un demonio. Y es que… ¿Las pesadillas no eran fragmentos de un futuro irreal y demoníaco?

Para ella sí lo eran.

Había comenzado cuando tenía unos 4 años, sueños que se hacían realidad. Le había contado a su padre pero no le creía y se excusaba con un "Son solo ideas, querida, no te asustes por lo que no puedes ver". Amaba a su padre como solo una hija puede hacerlo, pero en esos momentos no deseaba nada más que su comprensión sincera y no un abrazo lleno de risas por su comportamiento infantil. Su celadora, sin embargo, decía que era el don de las diosas a una de sus niños predilectos.

No le entendió… ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando era tan pequeña? Pero comenzaron las clases de sus tutores, unas aburridas tardes en las que debía escuchar la historia de una guerra antigua que su padre había terminado con tenacidad y valor. Él era un héroe… Cómo amaba esas historias acerca de héroes con espadas y princesas encerradas en altas torres. Un día, su padre se acercó a ella y le contó la historia más maravillosa y espectacular que sus oídos de infante podían oír. ¡Y ella era parte!

Las diosas elegían personas aún no nacidas y fundían sus almas con un sino predestinado, un camino que seguir al pie de la letra. El de ella, aparte de ser una princesa y comportarse como una reina, era ser la protectora de la esencia misma de las deidades doradas… _Algún día_. Por eso veía cosas que otros no, oía mejor y podía traspasar sus pensamientos a otros Hylian, pero solo a ellos. Ella, de entre tantos, sí tenía las orejas para escuchar a las diosas.

Y ahora, oculta en una caverna oscura en una forma que no era la suya, lo daría todo por nunca haber sido una princesa, no haber nacido con una marca en la mano derecha que la predestinaba a ser la portadora de la luz sagrada. Nayru la había elegido, quién sabía por qué, para llevar en su interior la terrible _posibilidad_. Si alguien rompía la Trifuerza, una parte de ella pasaría a su alma y estaría condenada a nunca ser la misma.

Y había pasado. Lo sintió en su alma, en sus terribles ganas de llorar de dolor cuando su alma dio paso a la Sabiduría Suprema, cuando el Héroe del Tiempo cayó en un sopor maldito. ¡Nunca debió ser así! ¡Nunca, jamás, debió meter su nariz en las antiguas leyendas que hablaban del Reino Sagrado! Debió escapar de su hogar luego de ver a su padre muerto bajo la espada de Ganon, después de que Impa la sacara del lugar como una exiliada en su caballo blanco. No recordaba mucho del viaje, solo que Link estaba ahí e hizo lo único que pudo… Su gran error. La Ocarina del Tiempo pertenecía al Héroe, no a un pequeño niño vestido de verde.

Ella lo sabía, lo había soñado. Lo había visto adulto, sus ojos azules envueltos en valor y esperanzas, la Espada Maestra en una mano, la Ocarina en la otra. Tras él, la luz dorada y verde lo iluminaba como si se encontrara en el Reino Sagrado… ¡No podía ser sino Link! Entonces pensó que era lo correcto dársela… ¡No sabía si sobreviviría esa noche o sería una marioneta de Ganon! Lo hizo por esperanzada, por estúpida, y llevó a Hyrule a siete años de nefasta suerte.

Durante los dos primeros años todos se preguntaron qué había sido de la familia real, pero nadie podía confirmar la historia. Los guardias de palacio habían sido transformados en criaturas adictas a la vida humana que no podían vivir si no era quitándole la esencia a otros. Los Sheikah, apenas unos pocos, no sabían que el niño que acompañaba a Impa como su aprendiz era en realidad la princesa Zelda… Dos noches después de su huída, cuando Ganon las buscó tan cerca que la niña sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de horror, Impa le enseñó un antiguo rito mágico utilizado por los Sheikah para sus misiones de espionajes. Zelda se convirtió en Sheik, un joven de ojos carmesí, y la princesa había muerto para todos con su padre.

Pero no estaba muerta. Ahora veía el cielo rocoso de una cueva mientras su cuerpo rechazaba el sueño premonitorio con toda su voluntad, causándole un dolor ultraterrenal. Sus dedos aferraron algunas rocas cercanas, causándose heridas profundas que sanarían en poco tiempo. Oh, cómo sabía de eso… Eran cada día más terribles, más hirientes, más sanguinolentas. Como sus pesadillas, que ahora eran cruentas visiones de lo que sucedía en su hermoso país. Su amado Hyrule, que caía en la desgracia sin un héroe que los salvara.

Finalmente, se dejó llevar. Sangre, fuego, guerreros de la oscuridad. Ganon riendo mientras mandaba a matar a un espía, Ganon sonriendo como si intuyera su presencia, Ganon usando el Poder para las muertes más horribles, Ganon convertido en un semidios de la oscuridad. Pero, entre todo eso, vio a Rauru de pie en la Cámara de los Sabios. Él sonrió levemente, pues sabía que se encontraba allí, y levantó las manos en un gesto de protección hacia la persona que tenía adelante.

Zelda, Sheik, la princesa de Hyrule, el Sheikah renegado, miraron donde apuntaba Rauru. Sus corazones dieron un vuelco y sus ojos dejaron caer las lágrimas negadas por tanto tiempo al ver a un joven de cabello rubio que recibía un medallón dorado, síntesis de la Luz. Sus ropajes verde hoja, las orejas atravesadas por dos pequeños aros azules, el gorro… Por las diosas, el gorro. Estaba despierto y una pequeña hada volaba a su alrededor como una luciérnaga protectora.

-Link… -Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar y, aunque él no la escuchó, su cabeza se levantó unos centímetros como si buscara algo que le había llamado la atención. Zelda sonrió compasivamente, una mezcla de alegría y ternura.

Ese era el destino de los elegidos… Sentirse y buscarse, pero nunca quedarse juntos.

Oh, diosas, cómo dolería el final…


End file.
